


The Red Eminence

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Monty Python's Flying Circus, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rani's got a new boyfriend. Not everyone approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Eminence

**Author's Note:**

> A Livejournal meme threw up the pairing: Rani Chandra / Cardinal Richelieu.
> 
> The substitution of Ron Higgins (Professional Cardinal Richelieu Impersonator: played by Michael Palin) for the genuine Cardinal is entirely my fault.

"So what's all this I hear about Rani having a new boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"It's true," Sky said eagerly. "He's very handsome and he's got a moustache and long hair and he wears a pink cloak and a hat and he's called..." She took a deep breath. "Armand Jean du Plessis Cardinal de Richelieu et de Fronsac."

Luke turned to face his mother. "You don't mean...?"

"I'm afraid so," Sarah said. "Some gang of temporal delinquents left an open time portal lying around. It took us no end of trouble to close it. And then just when we'd got it permanently sealed, we found the Cardinal in a newsagent's shop around the corner. So until we can find him a return ride to the seventeenth century, he's stuck here."

"Rani got him a job at the Barracuda Bar," Sky added. "He plays the music. Everyone calls him DJ Eminence."

"He's up to no good." Clyde folded his arms and scowled. "No way you should trust a bloke where every time he comes into a room, there's a fanfare."

"Ahem," a voice said, from the direction of the chimney breast.

Sarah glanced across at Mr Smith. "Present company excepted, I hope?"


End file.
